Renamon's New Tamer
by Rylan the fallen jedi1987
Summary: Renamon felt only hatred for that girl. She betrayed Renamon because of a new Digimon that promised her victory. Elsewhere during this event, a new player reveals his presence in Shinjuku, unknowingly becoming a possible ally to either the Tamers, or Hypnos. Either way, Renamon better be ready, because this new guy may actually try to become her partner, even if she hates the idea.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, Digimon fans! This is a test run to see if I can do a successful Digimon fanfic. Please tell your friends to look at this and leave a review to tell me how I do. This will be after the point where Rika was forced to choose between Icedevimon and Renamon, so do enjoy!

A strange creature was on top of a roof, crying as they remembered the events that happened three days ago... "Choose, Rika," Icedevimon told her with a wicked smile on his face while he glared at the poor creature below him and his soon to be Tamer. "I choose you, Icedevimon," Rika said while giving Renamon a cold look, causing her to gain a look of shock before Icedevimon tried to strike Renamon down before being hit with a small tornado, courtesy of Terriermon, "Back off, bub," the small Digimon told him before he and a red dinosaur like Digimon stepped in front of Renamon, "Go, Renamon. We'll deal with him," the dinosaur Digimon said to her while glaring at the ice Angel and his new Tamer. She nodded before she jumped up into a hole on the wall before she looked back at Terriermon and Guilmon and their Tamers, Takato and Henry, "Thank you," she said to them before she jumped, hoping to never have to worry about such a thing happening again...

Elsewhere at the same time as the betrayal of Renamon

A young teenage boy was running on a rooftop. He wore an olive drab t-shirt and grey camouflage cargo pants along with a black belt with a skull on the front and some pouches on it,, and a pair of black, steel toed combat boots. He stopped and looked at a very peculiar sight, a tower with a bunch of ice covering certain parts of it. He blinked twice before he asked himself, "The fuck is that about?" He shrugged before he began to free run his way to the tower.

Once he got there he saw yet another peculiar sight, a yellow fox like creature jumping out of a hole in the wall, confusing him before he jumped to the tower wall from where he was and grabbed onto a part of the wall before he began climbing, thinking that this would be interesting. On the way he thought he heard a few voices yelling out words of weird things, making him raise a brow before he continued to climb up the tower, almost to the hole already. He finally made to the hole and jumped to the ledge, grabbing it before he pulled himself up. When he looked up he saw more strange creatures that made him think that something big was happening.

"How could you betray your partner like that, Rika," Takato asked as his glare became even worse, when suddenly a boy jumped in, rolled, and then sprung to his feet and pulled out his weapon, a collapsible baton, while glaring at the flying Digimon, "Twenty yen says that you did this," he said before he got in a combat stance, causing the Digimon to laugh at him. "You really think that a toy can beat me," the digital ice Angel asked him with a menacing tone, only causing the boy to smirk before he started to walk to the creature, "You better believe it, fool..." The boy suddenly sprinted at Icedevimon before jumping up at him and swinging his baton at the Digimon.

Icedevimon didn't even try to move to avoid the unknown child's attack, which connected and shocked everyone when Icedevimon suddenly shouted in slight pain and surprise when he was struck. He floated back before he try to attack, "Avalanche Claw!" He shouted while he swung his claw, only have the boy jump back and land on one hand, "That all ya got," the boy taunted before pushing off the ground and landing on his feet with a taunting smirk pointed at his opponent. The Digimon put Rika down before charging with his claws, not even using a special attack, causing the boy to collapse his baton and put it in his pocket before he did a cartwheel to the side to avoid a slash before he started shake his head at Icedevimon before jumping back to avoid another slash before a fireball hit Icedevimon, causing them both to look behind the mysterious boy, only to have a small tornado hit Icedevimon, knocking him back before he got angry. "We're leaving, Icedevimon," Rika suddenly said, causing Icedevimon to nod before he grabbed her and flew out the hole in the wall, causing the mystery boy to yell, "You're totally whipped," to the Digimon, which caused him to shoot an ice spike, which was easily dodged before the pair disappeared from the group's sight.

The boy then climbed back up to the hole before he looked down and noticed a lot of people around the building. He glanced at the boys before telling them to find a way to avoid the large crowd before he jumped, causing the two boys and their Digimon to freak out before they tried to look for him, only to find that he was gone...

Hope you all enjoyed, good night, y'all and enjoy your summer vacation!


	2. Chapter 2

Not much to say except I'll be gone next week for a while expect my return to the internet in July, good night and Good luck, now read this crap!

A boy was falling from a tower, not even slightly worried about dying, before he landed in a dumpster, causing a large bang. "Good thing they leave some of these open," the boy commented while climbing out with a smirk at the thought of how they may react if they ever see him again. He then quickly climbed up the wall, grabbing windows, ledges, and whatever else he could. Once he got to the roof he began to run before leaping off the ledge, staying in the air for a second, before landing and continuing his run back home, hoping he wasn't caught.

Later at his home

He just slipped into his room through the bedroom window, only to be caught by his grandmother, who flicked the lights on the moment he hopped down from the window. "Dare I ask where you've been, my child," she asked him while giving him a stern look, causing the boy in question to lower his head and apologize before she placed over to a picture of a man who looked like the boy, but older, with a marine uniform on with some other people. She then turned and looked at the boy himself, "You look so much like him, Michael," she said, looking him over. He walked to the photo and looked at the picture, then at a nearby mirror, and saw that the two of them looked alike with the few differences being that he had longer, black hair tied back into a ponytail with a red ribbon and a few strands and a little bit of hair hanging a little over his left eye, which was yellow, and the other was a dark blue.

"Yeah, I kinda do look like Father, don't I," the boy asked his grandmother with the ghost of a smile as he looked at her reflection in the mirror before sighing. He turned and walked to his bed and removed his shoes and told her about the weird things he saw, which she raised an eyebrow at before she asked him what he thought about it, "I dunno, Grams, it was real, yet at the same time, I think that it couldn't be real..." He shrugged before he change into his sleepwear, which were USMC sweat pants and a grey tank top and bid her goodnight before he slept.

The next day

Michael was walking along in his usual outfit, but had a grey camouflage sleeveless hoodie on with a few pockets and what looked like an old holster on the back of his belt. He was walking into the park when he saw a small purple imp, which made him raise his brow before he pulled on his hood and began to climb a nearby tree before parkouring his way through the trees as he followed the purple imp around, and was annoyed when he found the little imp to be talking to that fox creature he saw last night about how humans were weak and couldn't be trusted. "Oh yeah? What does that make you, little imp," the human called from above, causing them both to look up at him while he gave the imp a glare that made the imp smirk. "Eh, what's it to you, ya dirty human," the little pest asked him, causing the boy to jump down and land with a roll before standing up with his baton out.

"You think you're tough, eh? Let's see you prove it then, imp," he said before extending his weapon and putting it in between the two as if he wielded a blade, which caused the imp to laugh, "You think that's a sword or something? Ha, you're stupider than you look, kid!" "Funny, I was thinking the same about you, little imp." The two then charged at each other, Michael bringing his baton down, and the imp bringing his fist up, causing them to hit each other... The difference was, however, that the imp was brought down while the boy was still standing, now with his own smirk before he walked past him and collapsed his baton before placing it in his pocket.

He crossed his arms and gave the fox a look over with a neutral look before he gave her a small bow and asked who she was. "My name is Renamon, he is Impmon," she told him in a neutral, emotionless voice that he once heard from his mother before... He shook his head before he asked her something that shocked her, "You have been betrayed, no?" She nodded her head before she stood from where she had been kneeling and gave him a glare before she walked away, "I'm willing to listen if you ever want somebody to talk to, Renamon."

Later that evening

Michael was staring at the people below as he waited. He looked at the card that he had in his hand before he stood up and looked behind him, feeling another's presence before he pulled out his baton. Out of a shadow arrived Renamon, which caused him to nod at her before putting his baton away and giving her a smile, "Glad to see you actually heard what I said, Renamon." She nodded before she sat down on the edge of the roof that the two of them where on.

"Thank you for letting me have the chance to speak to someone who is willing to listen," she said as the boy sat next to her and gave her a kind smile. He then grabbed something from his pocket and handed it to her, it was a bottle of tea, which was actually warm. "There, it'll help you relax," Michael said before pulling out a canteen and took a swig of the drink he had.

Time skip since y'all know the story, I hope

"...And that's what happened," Renamon concluded, feeling a few stray tears go down her cheeks as she took another drink of her tea, only to feel sadder. "Sounds like she's a bitch," Michael commented before giving her a light pat on the back before he stood up. "I can let you stay at my place if you need a place to rest before you go off and do whatever you want to do now, you are a free Digimon now," he said before putting his canteen up and giving her a kind smile, which she returned, albeit with tears staining her face before he wiped them away with his smile never leaving before he walked to the edge off the building and jumped into the alley below, causing a sound of shock to come out of Renamon before she looked over the edge and saw him climb out of a dumpster with a smirk before she jumped down and gave him a surprised look. "You should be dead from that fall," she said in a shocked tone before he smirked and gave her a parting hug, causing her to look even more surprised before he walked off, causing her to smile before waving at him, which he returned before he disappeared into another crowd of people, causing her to become confused.

That night as he changed into some sleepwear, a strange light appeared and a stranger device appeared from it, which he grabbed and examined. It was grey with a black and white ring, which had a few purple dots on it, and on the screen was a picture of a familiar Digimon, which caused him to smirk before he placed it on a table and went to bed...


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, after the talk with Renamon

Michael was walking along with a smile on his face as he looked around at the people that surrounded him while he walked to the park, wondering if he'd run into a certain imp. As he entered he felt a shiver in his spine, causing him to look behind him before shrugging and continuing his walk. He pulled out the device he got last night and had a curious look on his face before he clipped it back on his belt before he walked along with his hood off and his hands in his pockets. 'I wonder how Renamon's doing right now,' He thought before he suddenly jumped back, narrowly avoiding a large claw from a certain whipped Digimon.

Michael pulled out his baton and extended it with a smirk. "Whipped dude, you're back," he said with a mocking tone before doing a cartwheel to the side to dodge before he swung, hitting the ice demon with his baton as he passed by, making him hit the ground. "How do you fight Digimon with a simple baton," a certain bitch asked as she showed herself, making Michael glare before ducking under an avalanche claw with a smirk, "Ya missed!" Icedevimon just growled before he did multiple avalanche claws before he got hit from behind by a red dinosaur.

"Back off, Rika," Takato told her with a glare before Henry and Terriermon showed up and glared as well. "Back off, this is between me and the whipped bitch here," Michael said in a mocking tone before he sidestepped an icicle with his smirk never leaving. Michael then charged at Icedevimon, only to jump as Icedevimon tried to trip him, causing him to glare at the ice demon. He then smirked before he nodded at Henry and Terriermon, who nodded at him before Terriermon launched a tornado, which connected before Icedevimon wound up being drop kicked to the ground before Michael ran off, laughing.

Later at the shack of Guilmon's

"And that's what happened," Michael explained to the boys in front of him with a shrug. He had just finished telling them about his encounter with Renamon yesterday. "So, she got a new tamer, huh," Takato said, surprised by the news before he asked where she was. "I'm right here," the Mon in question said as she appeared from a shadow, looking at Michael with a slight glare.

She walked over to him and rose a brow at him before giving him a warning, "Don't even think about crossing me." Michael nodded before he asked about the cards. "Noticed that you two and the ice bitch have them, any reason for it?" "They give our partners boosts and can give them temporary weapons and abilities to use when we use them with the d-arcs," Takato explained while showing him a few before he started explaining stuff with Henry...

Later

"...And that's about it," Takato finished as Michael took a moment to process all the information he was given. He nodded and gave Renamon a smirk. She mearly glared at him before she asked, "Why do you have that smirk for?" He decided to walk off before he explained to Renamon, who had chosen to follow him, his plan.

"If we train hard enough and plan properly we can beat the ice bitch and her whipped Digimon," he explained with a chuckle at the jab he did to Icedevimon with a smirk. He then deftly stepped to the side and pushed her lightly to the side. "What was that about," she asked in a rather angry tone. He began to count from three to one.

As soon as he hit one an ice spike landed where they had stood a moment ago. Renamon looked at him with a shocked look before asking, "How in the world did you do that?" "He does that every time I call him whipped," Michael explained with a smirk before he jumped back, narrowly avoiding another spike before he began to laugh. Renamon mearly gave him a weirded out look before she gave a light chuckle herself.

They went out of the park, both sticking to the shadows on the way to a store that sold cards. He walked in, bought three packs, walked into an alleyway and began to climb up to the roof. Once there he began to free run back to his house, Renamon following him until the two managed to make it to his house. He opened the door and walked in before he looked at his new partner.

"You comin' or what, Renamon," he asked her while she looked at him with an odd look. "I didn't think I was allowed in, your family could see me and have a problem with it," she explained, causing him to grab her paw and lead her inside while rolling his eyes with a smile. He led her into the living room, where his grandmother was watching the news. "Hey, Grams. There's someone I'd like you to meet," he said to her, causing her to smile before turning around to see Michael standing there with Renamon next to him.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you saw some strange things recently," she said in a sorta deadpan tone. She then got up and walked to Renamon with a curious look on her face as she walked around the digital fox. Michael sat down on the couch and opened the card packs and examined them before smirking. "Well Renamon, I think we can beat that ginger ice bitch once we get some work done," Michael told her while giving her a smirk before he was smacked upside the head, causing Renamon to jump.

"Didn't I tell you not curse, boy," an old man told him with an annoyed look on his face. "Sorry sir, but it's true, the girl betrayed Renamon over there and left with a new partner," he explained with a dark look on his face. He then stood up and walked over to Renamon and began introductions...


	4. Rematch

Hey y'all, I'm glad to hear that Kurama the Platinum Zoroark, my first friend on here, along with the only one since I talk to him often and have his OC team in PMD Team Eternity, aka Team Blooming Sakura is checking this out. I hope you all enjoy this once I post it.

Michael and Renamon were starting to enjoy being around each other. It had been a few weeks since they became partners and they had trained a lot for when they would beat Rika and her new partner, Icedevimon. Today though, they would relax until they got a call from Takato and Henry. Michael answered on a rooftop, Renamon standing at his side while he put it on speaker.

"Hey, Michael," Takato greeted with his usual upbeat attitude. "Howdy, Takato. Hello Henry." "Hey there, listen I got some interesting news."

This surprised both Renamon and Michael. "What's the scoop, Mr West," Michael asked, confusing everyone. "Umm, okay then, Rika and Icedevimon challenged you guys to a fight," Henry said after getting over his confusion over the reference. Renamon suddenly acquired a dark look on her face when Henry mentioned the two.

"Alright, I think we can do it. What do you think, Renamon," Michael asked her with a malicious smile on his face as he looked at the digital fox. "Let's do this," she said with a nod, causing Michael to give her a normal smirk and a nod of his own. "Where does she want it to happen?"

"At the park, near Guilmon's shack," Takato told him, sounding excited. "Alright, we'll meet her there at high noon," Michael told them before hanging up. He then gave a chuckle as he looked off towards the direction of the park. "They will regret what they have done to you, Renamon," the boy told her before he looked at the time, it was eleven thirty.

They then began to head towards the park, Michael parkouring his way there while Renamon hurried there at a much faster pace, disappearing and reappearing everywhere.

At the park 11:58

"He's late," Rika said while standing there with her arms crossed while Icedevimon was leaning against a tree nearby, giving Rika a smirk. "Maybe their afraid of us, partner," he said with an over confident tone laced into his voice. That's when Renamon showed up with a glare before looking above Icedevimon. Michael then hopped down from the tree that Icedevimon was leaning against, making everyone else look with varying degrees of surprise.

"You ain't very tough, I could kick your skinny ass easily " Michael said while removing his hood to reveal his glare that was pointed towards Rika. "Either way, Let's get started, shall we?" Icedevimon and Renamon both gave different smirks before standing a little ways from each other as Michael nodded at Renamon and pulled out his phone and played something that would be to his partner's liking.

Insert Red Like Roses part one

Renamon gave her partner a nod of appreciation before she charged at her opponent. Icedevimon responded in kind and charged, planning on using avalanche claw to start the fight before Renamon disappeared. Icedevimon stopped and started to look around before he was kicked in the back by Renamon, causing him to stumble forward before he turned around and back handed her away. She flipped midair and landed on her feet before giving the ice Angel a glare before she disappeared again, only to appear above him.

A bunch of white energy shaped like diamonds suddenly appeared in front of Renamon, "Diamond storm!" Icedevimon managed to dodged most of them until he was hit in the shoulder with one, causing Michael to smirk and Rika to scowl before pulling out her d-arc and a card, which she promptly slashed. At that instant, Icedevimon began to fly up, smirking the entire way. Before he stopped. Renamon looked up at him and raised an eyebrow before Icedevimon suddenly dropped down, slashing her with dual avalanche claws which sent her reeling before he kneed her gut.

'Damn, alright then, time to put our tricks to the test.,' Michael thought before he slashed two cards. Renamon suddenly smirked when an arm cannon appeared on her right arm and a shield appeared in her left. She began to shoot at Icedevimon, managing to hit him three times before he began firing icicles at the vixen, which were blocked by the shield before it shattered after the fifth hit, causing Renamon to start leaping around, continuing to fire her cannon. The first two shots hit Icedevimon in the wing, causing him to grimace before Rika slashed another card, which gave him a boost in speed as he began flying all over the place, causing Renamon to grow annoyed as more shots missed before she got a lucky hit on his wing, making him crash to the ground, seeming to glitch a lot, making Renamon gain a savage grin as she approached her foe.

"Renamon, that's enough," Michael told his partner, causing her to stop suddenly and look at the boy in shock. Everyone else, including Rika and Icedevimon, looked at him as well, wondering why he told her to stop. "Why!?" "We proved you are stronger than them, let them both think about this defeat. Besides, it would be more fun to break them before we destroy them."

Michael then smirked at Rika, "Let's hope you've learned a lesson..."

Hope y'all enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all, I'm finally back! Who's ready for more chapters of Renamon and her new Tamer?

It was three days after the fight, and Renamon has been ignoring her partner. "You seem angry, Renamon," Michael said with glance towards her, noticing her scowl grow larger. "Of course I'm angry!" "We were so close to having my revenge, then you tell me to stop?! What do you expect," Renamon yelled, not caring if people out and about at such a late hour below the building they were on the roof of heard her.

The boy sighed as he looked at his partner, "Like I said, make her regret her choice, we will continue to beat her and the whipped ice bitch," he paused and side stepped as another icicle landed where he was standing before he continued, "They will challenge us again, my friend..." He smirked at the digital fox before he glanced over towards the door to the stairwell, "Renamon, hide," He told her in a quieter voice before he pulled his baton out. "Alright, come on out, whoever you are," Michael said as Renamon disappeared. The door opened to reveal a blonde man in a suit who gave the boy a smile before he spoke.

"My name is Mitsuo Yamaki, I'm here to ask if you would like to join my group, Hypnos." Michael put his baton away and gave the man an odd look. "Why do you want a mere child to join your group," the young tamer asked as he gave a cautious look to the man, making sure his baton remained at the ready in his pocket. "Well, I've been watching you for sometime, and I must admit that you could be a useful ally, after all, you have fought these monsters that my group call Wild Ones," Yamaki explains.

Michael slightly relaxed at that and gave a nod before he spoke, "Please, do continue." "Hypnos is a group to fight Wild Ones, a digital plague that threatens Shinjuku and possibly the rest of the world, and I know about your family's past, including your father." At that Michael glared at the G-man wannabe, "Careful, dirt bag, I have a history of bad decisions." Yamaki held his hands up, "Easy there, I didn't mean anything offensive by that."

Michael shook his head and walked to the edge and jumped, making Yamaki freak out and dive to the edge, only to see the crowd below walking around, oblivious to the boy who jumped.

Time jump five minutes later

Renamon suddenly appeared with Michael in her arms. "My hero," Michael said while giving her a hug and a shit eating grin. Renamon dropped him with a 'tch' while looking at the roof that Yamaki was still standing on with an incredulous look on his face. "Hmm, what do you think about this," Renamon asked as she watched Yamaki go back into the stairwell.

"I think we should avoid him," Michael replied while he got up, giving his partner a dirty look before he smirked and snuck up on her with a malicious grin on his face. Renamon glanced behind her and noticed Michael creeping up on her, "hmm, what are you doing?" Michael tackled the vixen with a battle cry, "Tickle attack!" He then proceeded to tickle her digital ribs, causing her to squirm about and try not to laugh, but that just wouldn't do for her partner.

"Come on, Renamon... Laugh already, you know you wanna," he urged her while tickling her harder and starting to laugh himself. "N-no, Michael! Let me go, I'm not going to laugh," Renamon said before the flood gates burst. "Haha haha, st-stahp it, Michael, hahaha," she cried out as tears starting to stream out of her eyes as she started to laugh harder and harder while giving her partner a shaky glare.

He finally stopped while panting, just like the digital vixen below him was, with a few chuckles in between, "You are evil," she told him while she tried to catch her breath. "I know, now are you angry with me still," Michael asked his partner while getting off of her with a grin. She merely shook her head while she got up from where she was laying down before she hugged him suddenly, causing him to acquire a look of shock. "Thank you, I honestly needed that, Michael," she whispered into his ear while watching how her partner would react.

"N-n-no p-problem, R-renamon," he said with a large stutter, causing her to give a light smirk before she let go of the boy and began walking off, "Come on, your family is probably wondering where you're at." He nodded and began to follow her with his usual fashion of parkour as she began to disappear and reappear from rooftop to rooftop.

Later that night

Michael had just slipped into his sleepwear when his grandmother came in and gave the boy a scowl as Renamon stood to the side with a light bow. "Boy, I swear you get in about as much trouble as your father did when he was still around," she told the boy as he bowed his head. "My apologies, Grandmother, but what do you getting into trouble, I haven't done anything recently," he asked her with a confused look etched into his face. "You met that Yamaki person and jumped off a building, over a crowd and hoped that Renamon saved your sorry ass!"

Both Michael and Renamon looked at the old woman with shock obvious on their faces. "You know Yamaki," they both asked at the same time before glancing at each other. "Yes, I do know that bastard," Grams said in a sour tone, causing Michael to look worried before he asked her, "How did you know any of this happened any way?" "He told me just now, he decided to make a surprise visit, even though we told him to stay away."

That's when Yamaki entered the room as well, along with the old man, who was actually Michael's grandfather. "Hello, Michael. We need to talk."

Welp, there ya go, another short chapter with some humour and a plot twist of sorts along with what could be a sign of love blooming between a boy with mismatched eyes and a parkour and free running addiction, and a yellow digital vixen who was betrayed by a certain ice bitch. Hope to enjoyed and as always, Good Night and Good Luck.


	6. Son of a soldier

"Alright, Yamaki... Start talking," Michael's grandfather started talking in an angered tone. Yamaki sighed before he started to explain his presence, "I'm here because of the fact that your grandson here, is working with a Wild One, a dangerous creature, Bill." Bill glared at him before Michael spoke, "You know, you said it was this Hypnos group's job to eliminate these so called Wild Ones, yet a boy and his friend, along with other people and their partners are actually doing your job, why ain't we getting paid for this, eh?"

Yamaki glared at him before looking at Renamon, "You seem to be putting on a very good facade if you're fooling the son of a soldier who was one of the best." Rylan and his grandparents glared at the blonde agent when he said that, but Renamon looked at Michael with a curious look before she walked into the kitchen. "I suggest you leave, Yamaki," Rylan's Grandmother said with a warning tone in her voice. "Taiyana," Yamaki started before he was slapped across the face by Michael's grandmother, now known as Taiyana, who now wore a mask of rage.

Michael finally stepped in with his hand in his pocket, "Yamaki, I suggest you leave if you wish to have all of your bones intact." Yamaki glared at all of them, 'Why can't they see I'm trying to help them...' He scowled before he turned and walked out the door, slamming it shut, causing Renamon to poke her head out, "Is everything alright?" "Yes, Renamon, everything is fine," Bill said in a kind manner.

"Okay, I guess he wasn't staying for tea then," the digital fox said before she went back into the kitchen, humming a soft tune as Michael walked into his room. As he walked in he thought back to what Yamaki said about his father. 'Heh... Too bad he ain't around to prove how good he is,' the boy thought darkly before he began changing into his sleepwear. As he finished Renamon walked in with a tray that had two cups and a steaming pot of tea.

"I thought that perhaps you'd like some tea," Renamon said as she placed the tray on a short table and began pouring the tea while Michael smiled at his partner before he sighed. "Yes please, that would be lovely," he said before he sat down cross legged and watched in a silent manner before he spoke suddenly. "You want to know what Yamaki meant, am I right," he asked in a knowing manner as Renamon finished pouring the tea and looked at him. "Yes, but if you do not wish to speak of it, then I will understand," she told him while passing him a cup, which he gladly took.

"Thanks, and I will tell you, as I don't want to seem like I'm hiding anything from you, Renamon," he said before he took a sip of his tea. "My father was an interesting man from what I've been told, he wasn't around too often. He was a soldier for the American military, supposedly one of the best. Everyone in his squad used to say that he was an interesting guy, that he had skills nobody else had in the squad."

Michael suddenly gained a scowl, "He and my mother met when she was transferred to his squad, she was the medic that everyone was thankful for having when they got injured. She and my dad became friends and later lovers after they got drunk one night and had a bit of "quality time" as Price put it. Eventually though, the squad was torn apart..." Michael took a sip of his tea before he continued.

"Maine went insane after he unknowingly killed a kid who was in a building he blew up, only finding their corpse after the fight. Mom had to put him down, which was what started pulling everyone apart. Next was Ghost, who had been killed trying to rescue dad after he was captured, dad started to break after that. Price disappeared and has been missing in action after a raid on an enemy base, but dad blamed mom since she wasn't there with them since she was patching up some soldiers back at base. Dad eventually was killed during an operation after mom had retired to take care of me..."

Michael stopped and looked into his tea seeing his reflection before it was shattered by a stray tear going down his cheek. "After dad died, mom was next... She committed suicide in her own bedroom with a pistol that was once my dad's..." Michael placed his tea down and finally let out his bottled emotions, beginning to cry, not caring that Renamon was there, watching with a saddened look.

Renamon placed her tea down and stood up before she walked around the table and kneeled down next to him before she did something that surprised her partner. She hugged him tightly, before she spoke, "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Michael." The Fox then picked him up and brought him to his bed, where she sat there with him, continuing to hug him before he finally fell asleep. "I will not leave you, Michael," Renamon said softly, "I promise."

The next day

Michael awoke to a surprisingly soft feeling, which was weird since he didn't have a lot of things that were soft. He cracked open an eye and looked around, noticing that he was propped against something, or rather, someone. "Renamon," he asked in a confused manner, only to notice that she ad fallen asleep as well. He carefully slipped out of her embrace as he remembered what happened last night before he laid her down on his bed with a half smile.

The boy then got dressed in his usual hoodie and his cargo pants and boots with his belt having a new buckle, now a fox head, and the holster. He grabbed his d-arc, cards, and his baton before he slipped out of his room and began to sneak out the front door. "Going somewhere," a voice asked from right behind Michael, causing him to jump before he turned and drew his baton out, only to notice his grandfather, Bill, raising a brow at his grandson. "Yeah, I was just going for my usual run," the boy said as he lowered his baton with a sheepish grin.

Bill nodded before he walked into the kitchen to eat. Michael then decided to head out, not knowing what might happen...

There done and now you know why he recognized the look in Renamon's eyes. Good Night and Good Luck.


	7. New Look

Michael wasn't happy to day for many reasons, first he stumbled because someone let a random slate of dry ice around on the roof, which made him slip into a dumpster, then a bunch of thugs in suits surrounded him and were warning him to make no sudden movements, then Yamaki shows up with a smirk on his face. "Michael, we didn't want to do this, yet you and your grandparents have left us no choice," Yamaki then snapped his fingers and two of the men walked forward, both getting zip ties out, and grabbed the parkour boy before he suddenly kicked one in the face and threw the other over his shoulder before he quickly ran straight at Yamaki and tackled him, rolling as Yamaki hit the ground before Michael sprinted out of the alleyway and called his grandparents. "Yes," Bill answered, only to get a worried boy's warning, "Yamaki tried to capture me, it may be time to get the hell out of dodge!" Bill frowned at this before he responded, "No, we will not run... We will stay calm and think, get back to the house as fast as you can."

Later

Renamon, Taiyana, Bill, and Michael were all seated in the living room, Bill, having a look of anger, Taiyana, looking like she was ready to hit something, and Michael having a look that screamed rage and hatred. Poor Renamon was looking sad, feeling like it was her fault that this was happening. "Relax, Renamon, it wasn't your fault," Taiyana said, causing the fox to look at her in surprise, "She has a weird way of knowing what people are thinking," Michael told her before he stood up. "Either way, what are we going to do now? He knows where we live, and he works for the government, so we can't get help from the police, hell they might be our enemy now."

"We shall not run, nor shall we try to fight unless we must," Bill said before Taiyana stood up and grabbed Michael before she dragged him to her sewing room, Renamon following, "You need a new outfit to confuse them," she explained before she took some measurements. "I suppose you want something with a hood and is easy to move around in?" Michael nodded before Taiyana asked Renamon to grab yellow, purple, black, blue, and white thread.

Later

Michael looked at his new outfit in the mirror, nodding in approval at the look of his new outfit. It was a yellow hoodie designed to look like Renamon with a white patch of fur around the collar and purple sleeves that had pouches strapped around his biceps and a pair of knife sheathes strapped towards the shoulders. He had blue gloves on that had yin yang symbol on both of them. His pants were blue with the purple marks that Renamon had on her legs along with pouches along them, while his belt was actually leather now with the fox head belt buckle still there, but there were also different pouches that were also leather to Michael's surprise.

He walked back into the living room where his grandfather was doing something. "What are you doing, Gramps," the boy asked as he walked over to the old man. Bill smiled and showed his grandson what he was working on, which puzzled Michael. "This was once your father's, Michael," Bill explained as he continued his work, "Go into my room and bring that old box in here, the one with the wolf head."

Michael went to fetch the box as he was instructed, stopping to see Renamon looking at herself in a mirror, mumbling before she noticed Michael looking at her, "What?" Michael fell over laughing up a storm as Renamon gave him a quizzical look before asking again, "What?" The boy mearly got back up and walked away, shaking his head as he entered his grandparents room. He saw the box under a box of ammo that he moved before he picked up the box his grandfather wanted him to grab.

It was heavier than the boy expected and he grunted as he picked it up, wondering what the deal was with this box. He carried it over to Bill and set the box down with a small thump before he stood up and cracked his neck, startling Renamon for a moment. Bill put down what he was working on and opened the box, revealing it's contents to everyone and shocking Michael, but Renamon looked confused at what she saw...

What could it be inside that box, why does it's contents shock our poor runner? Stay tuned for the next chapter and until then, Good Night, and Good Luck.


	8. New trick Along with a surprise!

Enjoy

The contents of the box were a uniform, a backpack, a rifle, two knives, a pair of Google's, a strange device, and an old five-seven pistol. There was also a picture of his father and the squad he was in before it all fell apart.

"Michael, the pistol, the device, and the knives are yours. Take them," Bill told him, causing the boy to nod.

He grabbed the knives and put them in the sheathes before he picked up the pistol. He holstered the five-seven in his old holster, and picking up the device.

"There is something you should know about your father, he encountered Digimon himself, he even acquired that and a very special, and very well kept secret." This made Michael extremely curious.

"What secret is that, gramps?"

Bill sighed as he looked his grandson in the eye, his face becoming a mask of severe importance. "That secret is that he could turn into a Digimon himself."

Renamon and Michael both gave the old man looks of shock as he stood up and walked back into his son's old room, beckoning the two to follow him. He stood next to the closet and nodded towards it once the digital vixen and the parkour boy stood before him, the boy attaching the device to his belt, parallel to the d-arc on his right hip.

"Open this closet and go to the very back," the man said as he pulled a key from his pocket. The key looked normal except for the top looking like a Digimon of some sort. (Think whichever you want, this key won't ever show up again... Probably.) Bill gave it to Michael and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"You will only be able to choose one. Your father was given different choices. Good luck, Michael."

The boy nodded and walked to the back of the closet and felt around the back wall of the closet, feeling for a lock of any sort until Renamon found one and pointed it out. Michael nodded to her in thanks before he inserted the key into the lock and twisted, causing a click that signaled the unlocking of a door. Michael found it and pushed it open, revealing a small room with two pedestals that each had a statue on it. The one on the left had a Commandramon on it, while the right pedestal had a Beezlemon on it. Michael thought long and hard on which one to choose.

"Which one will you choose, Michael," Renamon asked as she looked at the two Digimon statues with interest.

"Not too sure, Renamon."

He then walked towards the Beezlemon statue, and looked at it with a critical eye. The Digimon didn't really seem to call to the boy as he began to shake his head. He then looked at Commandramon, and he instantly felt something pull at his very soul, like the stature was calling out, hoping that it would be chosen. The boy walked to it with a smile before he picked it up, causing both it, and the device on his left hip, to glow white, his hand getting a digital halo around it.

The statue became a white light that went into the device, which Michael grabbed and suddenly got the urge to put his palm atop the device, which he did as a white stripe of sorts wrapped around him and he was enveloped in the light. He could feel his body begin to change, he could feel the power as his body became shorter and he grew claws on his hands and feet, sharper teeth, a snout, and a tail, his clothing also changing into fatigues while his hood became a helmet with a mask of sorts, as a pack suddenly materialized, alongside a rifle, and body armor. The light faded and where Michael once stood, a **FUCKING MILITARY LIZARD** stood, looking at himself with shock written all over it's snout.

"M-Michael," Renamon asked in pure shock as she watched the lizard look at itself, along with it's current arments before it held up Michael's d-arc, which showed the lizard's name and abilities, some being normal and others seeming to exist because it was a transformation from a human.

 _Commandramon_

 _Rookie level_

 _Virus type Digimon_

 _Standard attacks_

 _M16 Assassin_

 _DCD Bomb_

 _Non standard abilities_

 _Summon weapons_

 _Transformation_

"Well, this is cool," the lizard said, sounding like Michael, but more gruff.

The lizard then glowed again as he grew back to Michael's size and lost the gear, getting his normal clothes back and a confident smirk. He looked over at Renamon and gave her a thumbs up, which she slowly returned as she continued to wrap around her head the fact that her partner transformed.

A week later

Michael was getting used to his new abilities rather quickly, often times practicing by summoning a rifle, often the M16, and shooting cans that his grandfather left on posts in t he backyard, where Michael and Renamon would practice, both getting better at fighting and soon figuring out a way to fight together when any rogue Digimon appeared. They haven't told the others about Michael's new trick though, Michael wanting to hide it for now.

"Hmmm... Is it just me, or does it seem like nothing bad has happened in a while," Michael said as he looked below him, watching people go about the daily grind, Renamon sitting next to him.

"Isn't that a good thing," Renamon asked while glancing around.

"Yeah, but I'm getting the feeling that something bad will happen soon..."

Well, hope ya like this new chapter, Good Night, and Good Luck!


End file.
